Without limiting the scope of the present invention, its background will be described with reference to producing fluid from a hydrocarbon bearing subterranean formation, as an example.
It is well known in the subterranean well drilling and completion art that relatively fine particulate materials may be produced during the production of hydrocarbons from a well that traverses an unconsolidated or loosely consolidated formation. Numerous problems may occur as a result of the production of such particulate. For example, the particulate causes abrasive wear to components within the well, such as flow control devices, safety equipment, tubing and the like. In addition, the particulate may partially or fully clog the well creating the need for an expensive workover. Also, if the particulate matter is produced to the surface, it must be removed from the hydrocarbon fluids using surface processing equipment.
One method for preventing the production of such particulate material is to gravel pack the well adjacent to the unconsolidated or loosely consolidated production interval. In a typical gravel pack completion, sand control screen assemblies are lowered into the wellbore as part of a completion string to a position proximate the desired production interval. A fluid slurry including a liquid carrier and a relatively coarse particulate material, such as sand, gravel or proppants which are typically sized and graded and which are typically referred to herein as gravel, is then pumped down the work string and into the well annulus formed between the sand control screen assemblies and the perforated well casing or open hole production zone. The liquid carrier either flows into the formation or returns to the surface by flowing through a wash pipe or both. In either case, the gravel is deposited around the sand control screen assemblies to form the gravel pack, which is highly permeable to the flow of hydrocarbon fluids but blocks the flow of the fine particulate materials carried in the hydrocarbon fluids. As such, gravel packs can successfully prevent the problems associated with the production of these particulate materials from the formation.
It is also well known in the subterranean well drilling and completion art that it is desirable to install smart well components that enable the management of downhole equipment and production fluids. For example, these smart well components may include one or more sensing devices such as temperature sensors, pressure sensors, flow rate sensors, fluid composition measurement devices or the like as well as control mechanisms such as flow control devices, safety devices and the like. These smart well systems are typically controlled or communicated with using one or more control lines that may include hydraulic lines, electrical lines, fiber optic bundles or the like and combination thereof.
It has been found, however, that control lines installed over sand control screen assemblies are susceptible to damage during installation and operation of the sand control screen assemblies in the wellbore. Accordingly, a need has arisen for a sand control screen assembly operable to receive, retain and protect the control lines during installation and operation of the sand control screen assembly.